International sagas
by KamiSureiya666
Summary: This is a series that is about Jimmy Gold joining a disbanded organization that one member Is attempting to revive to fight another organization bent on political turmoil within the regions. This is going to be done manga style and the adventures will be manga style.My other character is seth who sets out to become a pokemon trainer from Newbark. It will get good,so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

Disclaimer: I Don't own pokemon and if i did the manga would be the anime

Hi I'm Dominato55565 and this is my first story, now origonally my grammer was horribble and i had really long paragraphs creating something extreemly confusing, which was pointed out by some one i had asked to review my story. Now though I have gone back and made the necassary changes to the story, but the grammer may not be much better. For lack of a better phrase, when i first posted this I gave a vauge description on the story not really enticing readers to read, so i decided to write the proceeding sentences to better clarify and entice people to read my story. For starters this fanfic is one based off of a game/manga style approach that I decided to take with two charecters, one starting with a mang style approach and the other charecter will be beginning his Pokemon journey and will more or les be training his pokemon and battling gyms rather than doing action packed things like Jimmy(Gold), who will be reintroduced in this chapter a year and a half after his travels with Crystal in a fanfic written by JapanDreamer09 "crystal and Jimmy Johto adventures ( which i extreemly reccomend reading). This only has loose ties to that fic and will not feature crystal all that much but will feature Jimmy going kick ass adventures, but not battling leagues and stuff but fighting orgnizations, and joing gang wars...Etc. This story will focus on the politics, and buissness within the regions, which will use pokemon to attack ships that will cause diplomatic turmoil, but this isnt your standard steal pokemon kind of crime. It may be allot to take in but it will be less confusing as you read nd you will begin to understand and like it, but i am bad beginning a story so please review and let me know what you think of the current storyline so far and what I can change. The second charecter will be described next chapter.

"It is going to be a winter wonderland today in eastern Johto as cities that often never see snow until January will get 5 inches to a foot easily by sunset. Towns and cities north and west of violet will see nothing on their radar but it will still remain chilly for this time of year. Areas in the northeast are projected to start snowing around 11:00, and actually many parts of that region are beginning to switch over as we speak. It is currently 35 degrees fairenheight in Mahogany, 32 in Blackthorn, 41 in New Bark town and Cherrygrove city, temperatures expected to drop at least 10 degrees in 2 hours. Authorities have already begun preparations by sending out emergency crews to assess potential problems and begin salting the roads. Even with these precautions however, travel is inadvisable until tomorrow morning but technically we won't know until after the storm is almost over...," said the announcer over the radio.

Jimmy drowned out the remaining sentences as well as he could pick out the words political, provinces, and Sinnoh. _What the hell does politics in Sinnoh have any relevance in Johto at a time of no real turmoil or strife? Whatever who cares it doesn't affect me. _Attempting to tune out all his thoughts and get that "needed" extra half an hour of rest, he rolled over to the other side of the bed inadvertently knocking the hat he apparently had worn to bed off his head and onto the floor. It seemed imprudent to jimmy at the moment that he should consider, even consider picking it up because at that moment it seemed epically pointless like trying to control his unmanageable hair or telling a pidgey to use tackle on a charizard.

_Ahhhhhhh today is going to be a much better day... no working on setting up that stupid party that father and Mother insist on having every October! Inviting all their stupid ass rich snobby friends, why did I even come back for this weekend anyway? I screwed myself over. _He lay their more awake now, even ready to get up but jimmy still sat there to ponder the point that he had made to come back to this boondock of a town this weekend.

Because he had been working all day and night keeping the guests happy that were attending what his parents liked to call Oktoberfest, Jimmy hadn't even bothered to consider changing from his usual red hoodie yellow and black shorts, or even take off his hat.

_Even that damn Melanie and her family attended... That bitch still won' t leave me alone! I definitely didn' t sign up for that... But I may have come home not realizing that the festival was this weekend. I mean when was the last time I have really been home? Actually whens the last time I have been on an awesome adventure? I definitely took my time to beat the Hoen league but it was just straight forward defeat gym leaders and then enrolls in the tournament...winning wasn' t my goal but losing in the third round may have spurred me to go home for some closure and peace... _

At the moment he was still pondering the question while staring into the brightness outside his window out into the Pokémon ranch backyard with wooden fences that divided up the large meadow with Dodrio running about Moo-Moo lazily chewing on grass in their pens the Butterfree and Sunflora roamed fields of flowers. It was more the equivalent of a zoo because none of the Pokémon were used as meat or killed for their fur or feathers.

Halfway through the field is a little house where the caretaker and his wife live who are easily in their 60s but jimmy respected them more than his own parents because they made a living off of an honest profession that they enjoyed and not scandals and dirty politics his father pulled in his business affairs. Surrounding the field a forest of pine stretched far in the distance of the north with rolling hills that turned into small mountains in the far Distance. To a typical passerby it would be an awe inspiring sight but to jimmy who has lived in this house his entire life this was a typical morning that he took for granted but yet semi-appreciated.

One word had been held at the back of his mind as he lay there which brought forth a second question, why would salt concern him at this very moment, salt is usually not used until at least lunch time, but he was all for bacon. _Wait isn' t salt a...CRYSTAL!_ Having a grand Epiphany, he had realized the grand mistake he had procured while forgetting Crystal's birthday party that was supposed to start at 10 am. Looking at the clock, Jimmy's conscious did a "guess what time it is?".

Oh_ man oh man she' s going to kill me it started all ready! _

Jumping up out of bed and sprinting down his fancy marble stair case into his huge kitchen almost knocking over the maid and one of the cooks while brushing his teeth and grabbing a pop tart, and then proceeding to rush out the door giving no heed to the butler standing at the door who just froze in shock as Jimmy zipped by him.

Finally outside where a cool drizzle was beginning to formulate and a brisk wind biting at his skin he ran out to his shed which he used to store his snowmobile and moped that he got for his 14 birthday last march. Opening the large door and grabbing his moped, he turned into gear and sped off through his now muddy front drive way which is surrounded by trees making it hard to see especially in rain into the hilly street that had almost no traffic because not only did he live in the boondocks he lived on the outskirts to the north. Two choices...take the south route into town then route 29...

_Safer but it would take about another half an hour than the other way... through the trail in the woods that cuts right to cherry grove... Decisions decisions... Do I want to kill myself or do I want crystal to kill me? I'll take the quicker route chancing that will get me there faster... But in this weather?_

The rain began to intensify as Jimmy made a quick decision to take the trail across the street from his house. He had to be wary of twists turns puddles and hills as he splashed himself through the narrow pathway having to hold onto his hat as leaves and branches kept brushing against his head. For the moment Jimmy had time to consider other things such as the fact that clearing the pathway to make it more traversable, or why he hasn't done anything of interest in the last year and a half.

_ shit is that a downed tree in the middle of the path! Man now I have to stop... This was a bad route to take on an even worse day to take it. Oh well you live and learn... or was it live and let die?... _

Letting out a large sigh he got of the moped and proceeded to take it around the tree and back on the other side so he could continue down on his way to Cherrygrove after another five minutes of riding he began to notice that his bike was sputtering meaning that it was about to die, also meaning that in his rush to get there he had forgotten to fill the tank up with gas.

D_ammit, Dammit, Dammit! I'm such and idiot! Why did it never occur to me to check the fuel count? Now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere at the mercy of crystal when I get out of this mess... _he yelled curses out into the distance, while clenching his fists until he was satisfied, his initial anger subsided and turned into trying to figure out the action to take in this scenario but coming up short of ideas because of no signal on his poke gear. The only option for him was to walk his moped through torrential rainfall through to the closest exit point.

Calculating the distances from where he was currently, he frowned throwing his poke gear back into his pack, for he was 20 miles outside of new bark, 7 miles north of route 29, and 3 miles from Cherrygrove city. All this meant walking his moped through heavy rain towards a den of lions that was his destination.

Groggily pulling his bike alongside him as he journeyed farther onto the muddy and now increasingly hilly trail which hindered his progress immensely, Jimmy began to lighten up to the beauty of the cold rain and the scenery that went with it, wondering as to what Crystal had been up to for the preceding months that he had utilized to go to Hoen.

_Man it has been a while since our travels together...she must have had some _interesting things happen to her I mean _crystal is bad ass like that but professor Elm doesn't mention crystal at all when I phone him every so often anymore? Maybe he has some reason to assume that I am traveling with her again? Whatever... point is I am going to meet her again for the first time in almost a year... Man she must have filled out...GAH! Why did that thought prop up in my head? Oi! Am I turning into a pervert? _

_Besides the point... but all the shit I did was ordinary and for myself for the past year... I bet she's done the exact opposite. I love and hate that she always outclasses me like that, because I'm never the mature one when put in perspective with her but you only live once and I'm not about to get wrapped up in shit like that because then I'm no longer me... I'd be a philosophical maniac with no life! But on the same token... I could be seen as more mature... _

_Ha-ha no, like that'll ever happen... the question that's really been biting at me isn't what she is to me but what I was to her? Obviously now I know that that weird feeling I get around her is because I have a crush on her and that is precisely the reason I followed, no more like stalked her... It's been too long; it's really been too long since I've seen her. She has probably matured more than I could ever imagine..._

Thunder roared and lightning streaked across the sky and jimmy could feel the drop in about five degrees, still almost 5 miles from his destination and with no hope of ever getting there and the fact ringing in his head that he wasn't just going to be late he would probably miss the party all together. In any event it was his lack of thinking things out which could be alluded to the fact that he still lacked certain aspects of maturity despite being fourteen.

Through the whoosh of the wind and the pitter patter of the rain he trudged on. A lost soldier on his way back to the company, and with no remorse over his faltering, but painfully awaited punishment from his major and had no idea how long the road was before him.

Up ahead through the drenching rain he saw three shadowy human silhouettes, two of which appeared to be ganging on the third attempting to beat the other up for an unknown reason. At that moment jimmy wondered at whether the universe had laid a fate towards him, determined to prevent him from reaching Cherrygrove. _It would be time consuming to interfere but it would be time consuming and unethical to hide and go around them through the woods. Decisions, decisions... This is going to make this day interesting... _

Setting down his bike about 20 yards from them, Jimmy proceeded with caution as to not alert them to him before he could assess the situation. The rain helped as well providing him necessary cover and he doubted they were overly concerned with a passerby. What was he to do? It has been a long day so far and now it was about to get longer. Proning in the woods to reach within hearing distance jimmy began to notice that the two figures had a similar aura to them to another organization he had fought.

_what are these guys? freaking team rocket wannabes? they have the grunt look to them... man that Idiot giovanni if he were still around should've gotten the patent for it before these losers stole his_ invention...

Coming up upon the edge of the woods about 5 meters from where the figures were,he as quietly as possible called out a black and yellow furred wolverine. He held his finger up to his mouth, signaling for the pokemon to remain silent until ordered to attack. Typhlosion nodded, and then layer down like it's trainer, tensing up, and readying itself to attack.

_ YES! I can finally here what they are saying... _

"Dammit you just won't give in will you?" spat the grunt on the left beating the kid who seemed about a year to two years older than Jimmy wearing a grey hoodie with black fleece around the rim of the hood. "friggin tell us where the hideout is or well friggin kill you! its a simple matter of relaying the info so that you can live and we can hunt down your superiors" chimed in the other as he swung his fist at the kids face leaving an utterly bloody mess, and then just stood there with a sly smile obviously waiting for the egg to crack.

"Ha you dumbasses my superiors disbanded years ago, and besides a captain always goes down before his ship" the boy gave a weak rebellious smile as he was now beaten to a pulp and was not standing almost to the point where his defensive instincts ware useless to the overpowering enemy. " Besides your so far down the chain that your superiors forgot to mention on fact..."

Before he could finish his sentence the one on the left swung his fist at the kid,this time hitting his chest "Don't play word games with us, and besides" the grunt turned to his partner and gave yet another sly smile

"If your the leader of that organization then it would be kudos for us to kill you...Hehe" "agreed" smiled the other grunt. Both grunts gave out cliche menicle laughs until they were satisfied at their exploit. " promotion guaranteed" chimed both grunts as they began to flex their muscles in preparation the kill the boy with their fists. _so that kid is the leader of an unknown organization thats enemies with those grunts with the I on their shirts... they seem a bit too much like team rocket to let them proceed and I hate to be the reason somebody dies... so..._

" Exbo flamethrower on the right grunt, " Rushing out of the woods, and giving battle cries for good intimidation, Jimmy and Exbo proceeded with their attacks on the grunts. The flames hit the one that was about to lay a fist at the kids face forcing the grunt to fall to the ground and wince and cry in pain at his probably 3rd degree burns. trying to remove his clothing caught in his melting skin he yelped in even more pain forcing him to jump up and rub his back against a tree that did him in. the guy fainted from the hell like pain of the burns.

Jimmy had wasted no time to jump the other " what the fuck, where'd you come..." yelled the grunt but he was cut off as he was turning around because of a fist to the face, falling back and spatting blood out of his mouth not getting a chance to recuperate due to yet another blow to the face emanating even more blood that dripped down his face and on his black uniform.

The wind started to race blowing leaves and branches along with it, the icy rain began to switchover to snow and the thunderstorm turned into a minor blizzard .White began to set itself on exposed earth and the tops of trees, snowflakes now dotting their clothes. the grunt fell to the ground terrified of the new development. Terrified, the grunt could only curl up into a fetal position and hope that he wasn't going to die, but knowing that he was about to sees the light in a very painful manner.

_A_ll the grunt could discern from the next series of blows was the fact his vision was becoming increasingly blurred, and he thought he heard the other that they were interrogating earlier yell stop at the boy who was pummeling him to a bloody pulp. the boy then turned and questioned why to stop and save the one who caused him so much pain.

_fleece boy must have some mental problems... but why? why let me go? come to think of it... why kill me, I'm just a grunt who does what my superiors tell me to and knows nothing... they do have a reputation for being merciful to those that they needn't kill... _

The grunt finally succumbed to the darkness surrounding him, resting assured that when he woke up he would begin an honest life not one full of crime he had time at only 12 and he was going to use it to his advantage. _a definite change of scenery is what I need, possibly across the sea... thats where ill go back to my homeland... ill escape this hell by going back to my previous hell... _

As he lay their unconscious, unaware of the happenings around him the world seemed to pity him as he was left as he was and not further debilitated or even killed by the two former enemies that he now had to thank because they gave him a new lease on life. a blanket of light snow now covered most of his body, and soon he'd be buried in snow but all that mattered to him now was tomorrow.

Jimmy returned Typlosion and offered his hand to the kid to grab and stand up, he took it and gave a silent thanks to Jimmy. standing at about 5'7 he was easily 3 inches taller than jimmy but thats not what made him intimidating, what established that effect was his eyes, eyes that were not cold but looked like that they had seen. "So whats your name and purpose for being here" the kid put bluntly.

_He's not one for word games thats for sure man this kid looks awful... how the hell did he get in this mess? _Jimmy though to himself checking out all the bruises the boy had received, and then jumping into a response to satisfy his demands.

" I'm Jimmy Gold from New Bark town and i was just passing through to get to Cherrygrove to see a friend of mine" Jimmy brushed the snow off his shorts and hat, but realizing that in this weather it was futile stopped, and waited for a reply that came slightly less timely then he would have liked but it was at least a reply and he did not have a thread of hope of making it to the contest party thing so he decided to bide his time.

_She is staying in that city for the weekend so ill just meet up with her later today like at dinner so i can appear in a better manner... ill just tell her... i got caught up in helping my mom yesterday and I slept in too late which is not a complete lie but is not why i would be completely_ late..._ grrrr. _ Jimmy considered for a moment what to do about the crystal issue, but he decided not to worry because helping someone who is in a bad situation takes precedence over some lame ass party.

"Well then I guess I found a new recruit..." The boy began to formulate his response " My name is Tochi Hokkou, uhhh i grew up in a small town in north west Hoen but through my travels have made Johto a place where i now call home...when I was 12 I joined this organization...errr..." Tochi was in a bind, he knew that this kid could be an asset, but he could also be a threat, noting what transpired in the preceding minutes.

I can't really reveal anything to you unless you were to join the cause" Tochi scratched his head wondering as to how to reveal certain information that would entice Jimmy to join and what to leave out in case he did not. "you must have heard on the news or radio this morning that Hoen, Johto Kanto, and Sinnoh are planning on forming a tight alliance that would put the four regions as provinces of one greater country" Tochi looked up at the sky, was forced to sneeze by excessive snow falling on to his face nervous that he was going to reveal too much to an outsider. Cringing for a moment, hoping he didn't just reveal too much about himself, but then again that is probably not even all the Imperial know about him.

_wait I had heard something about that this morning..._

_ ..._" yeah and..." Jimmy cut in during the intermission period of silence, he was clearly eager to learn more of this.

" well its going great except that Sinnoh is on edge whether to join or become separate... If they join they lose and gain political power, but if Sinnoh stays out it becomes a much smaller country than the other three and can be pushed around... so what The Imperials are doing which are those fellows that you just took out, is to try and prevent Sinnoh from going or even erase the treaty in the first place. this is very dirty politics that can get quite violent. I have no idea of their goals but I do know how they intend to reach them. My organization is one that fights in this dirty game but on the side of the treaty, on the side of political stability, so what do you say? are you in?"

` _hmmmmm a cool adventure that could get quite interesting, I would be meddling in politics though, a very tricky subject,Decisions decisions... _Jimmy pondered the question not a moment longer with a look of complete certainty he stated "ill join in" Clealry going abstinent on the subject of Crystal again, Jimmy agreed on terms of "This is going to be a kick ass adventure, and I want in"

Tochi did not look surprised at all as he just gave Jimmy a sly smile and replied " well there is one condition...You probably won't return home for a a while and we leave now"

Authors Notes:

I edited this from its original format so it is different like I stated up top, i fixed a few grammatical issues and I am going to cut cut back on the inner voice shit. The second chapter should be edited by the end of this week, and i plan on getting the third an fourth chapter up asap, i just haven't had time with school and all. Please review and criticize my work, i have 31 views and only 2 reviews, one of which i asked another author to personally review my work, and the other wasn't really helpful. I need constructive criticism so if you stuck around and read my work, please take 2 minutes and write a decent review on your thoughts of what i can do better or what i am doing right. Right now I need someone who is willing to review the storyline part, because i don't know what anyone is thinking about my story other than its bad grammar. I only had a limited amount of time to edit this so it still is not completely there dramatically but i am working on it. Anyway please review even if you did not like it, and if you like it i would like to know. On the subject of Oc's... Im not going to ask for them until later because i want to get the story rolling.

International Sagas Chapter 1: Decisions


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer i don't own pokemon

Hello this is Dominato55565 here again with the second chapter in the International Sagas Series. This chapter will introduce Seth, a new trainer from New Bark Town who can't wait to get his first Pokemon. His Journey will run semi parallel to Jimmy's time wise, but he doesn't actually meet him until after the Johto league. Unlike Jimmy, i will focus more on the standard Pokemon battles with Seth until later where his part will Pickup and he meets up with Jimmy. like i keep asking please review if you liked or did not like my store and what i can do to make it better. I made a few cosmetic changes like shorter paragraphs but other than that it really is the same as it was when I posted it.

Chapter 2: Beginnings

It is going to be a winter wonderland today in eastern Johto as cities that often never see snow until January will get 5 inches to a foot easily by sunset. Towns and cities north and west of violet will see nothing on their radar but it will still remain chilly for this time of year. Areas in the Northeast are projected to start snowing around 11:00, and actually many parts of that region are beginning to switch over as we speak. It is currently 35 degrees in Mahogany, 32 in Blackthorn, 41 in New Bark town and Cherrygrove city, temperatures expected to drop at least 10 degrees in 2 hours. Authorities have already begun preparations by sending out emergency crews to assess potential problems and begin salting the roads. Even with these precautions however, travel is in advisable until tomorrow morning but technically we won't know until after the storm is almost over..." said the announcer over the radio

Seth intently listened to the radio as it predicted an interesting day at the least while still lying in bed, unable to bring him to get out of bed, but in his case that was due to his excessive excitement at the prospects of today becoming a start to an adventure of epic proportions that Seth has been dreaming about since he was eight.

_Holy crap not only did the Blackthorn Penguins destroy Goldenrod last night….. IM GETTING MY FIRST POKEMON TODAY! I've already chosen who I am going to pick…. Yes that one's obvious but I wonder as to what the journey is going to be like…. Aw who cares! I'm going to be a freaking Pokémon trainer today!_ Without reservation for anything but his goal today, Seth dressed throwing on his dark grey t-shirt and then his gold and light grey hoodie over it, running through his short hallway to the bathroom to brush his brown hair that had been messed while sleeping last night.

Giddy as ever he ran down the wooden staircases into the kitchen almost knocking down his mother who was cooking to grab his pack he had prepared the previous night and sped out his door and onto the streets of New Bark town, not even taking the time to say goodbye to his mother who was inevitably in shock as he whizzed right by her with no warning almost knocking her over.

Seth lived the more developed district of New Bark town by the sea where private yachts and fishing boats docked, and where there were a few cafes and shops that attracted a few visitors but not any today as New Bark Town was desolate this morning due to the cold dreary weather. To put it bluntly the cold rain actually lightened Seth's mood even more due to the fact that he thrived at this kind of weather, above 30 to below 50 was his typical perfect weather range.

He knew to take the west road to the closer outskirts to get to Professor Elm's laboratory, and the young boy wasted no time to take the route over there. _There were supposed to be around ten kids from New Bark registering today, I wonder how many will actually show up? Well whatever….. Not my problem…._

"WAH!" he shrieked as he slammed himself into a sign post, falling over and wincing in pain "Dammit!" Continuing on his way after that small mishap Seth couldn't help but notice a young girl with blue hair walking down the street in just a t-shirt and shorts soaked with her clothes tattered. _What is her deal? Was she like beaten or something…no she has the disposition of a weary traveler….GAH! I don't care she has her own business to attend to and I have mine, probably better to leave her alone….H_

He finally made his way to within eyesight of the lab and did a double take and jumped for joy as he realized that the course of his life changed at this very moment as he would get his first battling partner and enter the world of the Pokémon trainer, leaving behind his former self. He stopped for a few minutes just to admire the lab, which looked more like a regular two story house than a scientific establishment but Seth knew that that was how elm preferred it because it gave it more of a homey feel to it. It was designed to resemble a log cabin but was too large to actually be one with its two floors and a balcony.

Deciding to go in, Seth rung the bell next to the double French doors and waited for professor Elm to answer, but when someone finally answered it ended up being his daughter Lyra, who was rubbing her eyes obviously not fully awake yet. _ Man it had to be her! Why her?!_ His cheeks immediately flooded red as he tried to look away, luckily she had been to tired to notice or care, as her usually pigtailed brown hair was straight and messed up and bluntly said " Kid what are you doing here this early in this weather"

"Well I came here to get my first Pokémon I read the paper and it said to stop by Professor Elm's Lab today , so I did." Seth replied in this game of blunt wars, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it seem semi manageable, but the wind was not going to let that happen.

Lyra simply looked at him like he was crazy and then gave a short laugh while saying "Dude would you take a peek at the weather? My Dad cancelled and postponed until tomorrow, actually not really but he gave me the job of telling that to any idiot who actually came out in this weather, he felt that it would be better for the trainers to start on a warmer and clearer day…"

Cutting her off mid-sentence seth gave a sly smile and replied " I thrive in this stuff so why should I worry, its the loss of the others for not being able to get their lazy butts out today due to this little weather mishap." He gave a short laugh as if to complement his own bravado, but Lyra wasn't apparently in any mood to listen to complete nut cases as she still stood there looking at seth as if he had mental problems, and stood there in silence for another few minutes trying to decipher the action that would get rid of this kid the quickest.

_So maybe if i just shut the door in his face…..but that would just piss him off…Dad is in the study doing paper work so then the question becomes whether having him start seth out would be a blessing to his day or a curse…..He'd probably have it at melter if i brought Seth in and he wasn't in the mood…But then again id be rid of this nuisance for now and I could just say that he pestered me too much which would make him the bad guy…_

"Ok ill let you see my Dad since your so persistent,and he's not doing anything interesting as of now, but let me make myself clear…" She paused for a second as if to mock him " If he says he is not able to start you out today, you get out without quest. Got it?" Giving a sigh of relief Seth followed Lyra into the lab which was actually a house, a nice one at that. Mahogony floors, Brazil wood walls and a nice spiral wooden staircase to the second floor.

A table sat on the wall at the beginning of the staircase with one of those electronic photo frame, with a slide show of photos of the family. _Not quite what i expected but pretty nice and i guess some people prefer to work in the comfort of their homes._ Seth was then lead into a room directly to the left after entering the house where Professor Elm could be seen going over a stack of papers in a room with a computer desk, with one desktop and 3 other laptops in the room which were most lkely used by the other members of the family.

"huh, whats up Lyra" the professor stated plainly turning to look at his caught giving a confounded look when he turned to see seth standing at the doorway of the room. "Lyra since when did you start attracting the boys?" Lyras cheeks flushed red in frustration, evidently because she was dragged into this scenario and wanted no part of it, and screamed,

"father first stop jumping to conclusions, and for your information this annoying brat came here to see you to get a Pokemon, even though I told him he was a lunatic for even coming out in this weather!"

_Sheesh whats her problem? her dads just out of loop because he shut himself up doing boring paper work, if anyone is jumping to conclusions its her….why can't people just be more laid back and not so jumpy in conversationns? It would make this world a better place…..But convincing these types to change is suicide….._ After the initial glare at Lyra that said your so grounded for talking to me like that the professor look over at seth obviously delighted to have something more interesting to do than paperwork.

Putting his paper work down and pushing himself up out of his chair the light brown haired professor wearing a lab coat and glasses who stood at about a half a foot taller than Seth, walked over and stuck out his hand intending for a handshake and said, "well isn't this a great surprise, somebody actually has guts to come out today" Delight flooded his face as he had a wide grin, " So you come to start on a pokemon adventure, and you already enrolled last week with the others in the Johto Leage so once you get your pokemon trainer your good to go. Besides… Now i get out of having to do paper work!"

Seth took the hand shake and replied "I am honored that you will allow me to start today, actually I'm not sure i could have waited until tomorrow anyway….So where're the Pokemon? I'm eager to choose, I'm sorry if I'm being intrusive but I'm just way to giddy today sir."

The professor just chuckled and said " Well its great your eager and i will show you the pokemon i have ready right away but i must warn you the only ones i have with me just barley have any obedience training, and i won't release toddle because that ones just one little son of a ….sorry for a poor use of language, but anyway do you have any one in mind?" Elm gave an inquisitivee look as he took out three poke balls from his pocket and set them down on his desk next to the computer motioning for Seth to come over to that part of the room.

_ Huh where did Lyra go? oh wait i forgot she didn't want a prt in this and thinks that I'm a lunatic so why would she….but i wish….whatever. Hmmmm the other two are enticing but….._"ill take Cyndaquil I do not care about the behavioral problems or what not i just want to get this journey started…"

The professor took the ball with cyndaquil in it and released the pokemon who after being released looked around franticly at its new surroundings of the study. Kneeling down seth attempted to pet the Pokemon but it just released a jet of flames running away to a corner of the room, and began crying apparently scared. _Man i just had to choose the baby pokemon, but i guess its not so bad, it will give me something to work for..._

The professor gave a nervous look hitting his fingers together and simply stated "yeah this one is okay Behaviorly but its quite emotionally unstable so you will have a hard time getting this one to battle, but I have faith in you. Heres five potions in case your Pokemon gets hurt to start you off, and five Poke Balls to catch Pokemon on your journey."

Seth thanked the professor and kindly stuffed the items into his bag, and then began pondering over the right name for his new partner. _Hmmm, flare or flame or something of that nature would be way too cliche...oh look at that it left a train of water with its tears... Wait! i got it! im going to name it Cherokee! Yes thats the apropriate name for it... hmmm i wonder what the professor would think of it?_

_ "_I have a fitting nickname for this one.." Giving a snicker at his own ingenuitey, seth relayed the profressor his thoughts on naming his new pokemon, " Im going to name it Cherokee.."

The professor just froze and stared at the eleven year old kid who just made a historical allussion, and not a widely known one among people these days. _Who is this kid? hes smarter than i imagined, a person who obviously knows something of history, maybe he does have potential to be great but at his age what hes going to be great in is still raw material but i like my chances with him..._

_ "_Hey which one did he pick" inquired a voice just entereing the room. Lyra's sudden appearance starled both Seth and the professor who jumped in surprise, making the cyndaquil cry even more. " oh that little cutie" Her attention turned to the cyndaquil with the girlish love for cute things, attempting to pet it but with no such luck the cyndaquil released yet anotherr jet of flames and ran away crying again. Turning to seth who was at the moment leaning on his back toward the desk, she asked " So what did you name it?, let e guess like flame or ash?"

_Yep she's definite the cliche type, i wonder at why i even like her…_ " Ha no i gave it an even better name….. Cherokee because of well its emotional instability and stuff, so you can revel in my creativity or bask in utter ignorance if you don't know where the name came from.." Seth gave a sly smile like she would not know where the name came from

Frowning Lyra replied " i don't really get that name choice, i mean it does not even connect or make sense… but whatever i knew you were a nutcase but thats okay…. you seem like a nutcase with high morals" now in a lighter mood and open to seth n a different light. "hey before you go lets battle! I will use my mar ill you use cyndaquil!" Professor Elm gave a nervous look like I'm not sure thats a good i idea in cyndaquils case, but he bit his tounge eager to see what His new prodige could accomplish when the odds were against him.

Seth quick to respond giving a sly grin replying " Cyndaquil return. Ok lyra lets take this outside and test this mouse out" returning cyndaquil to its pokeball seth started for outside, but lyra just laughed

"are you kidding kid? outside now? its obvious that your cyndaquil isn't very strong so its not like we would beat up the house, lets do it in the entry way k?" Following lyra out to the entry way he tried to think of cyndaquils moved, and remembered them as tackle and smokescreen, knowing smokescreen was taboo in a housee he had to use tackle.._ Awsome my first battle! this day is getting interesting!. _

"Ok children I want to see a clean fight and on three sent out your pokemon and let the battle commence… since its seth's first battle he will be the first to call an attack… One, Two Three Commence Battle!

" Go Cherokee" seth yelled as the little fire mouse came out of the red glow emotional as ever.

"Go marill" Countered Lyra as her pokemon a blue mouse with a ball tail came out.

" Ok cherokee use tackle" the mouse made its way over to the other mouse in a charging attack but before it could reach its target it was sprayed with a torrent of water

"Marill use water gun" Lyra had shouted before cyndauil had a chance to even attack. The little fire pokemon fell over and fainted from an attack that super affected it. "ha i win but only because I've been with mar ill since i was eight so she is a bit stronger than she would be if i was just starting out" Lyra said while doing a small victory dance. _ obviously she sees a win as a win and not looking at the experience level pod her opponent….beating me a new trainer is nothing special for her…. but just considering how i lost so quickly i have a long road ahead of me… can I make it? _

"Ha you said it, but don't expect that ill be so easy next time, next time…. next time ill win for sure but for now i got work out its emotional problems before me and cherokee can get better….." leaning down to pet his crying cyndaquil who has somewhat recuperated health wise from the recent defeat, he wasn't rejected._ has it warmed up to me or is it just too tired to care? _patting the pokemon on the head Seth got up and before anyone could say anything sprinted out the door into the blizzard conditions outside._ With you by my side cherokee we will conquer the world of pokemon, nothing will stop us from becoming what we are destined to be, but that is, is open to interpretation_

_Authors notes_

_this was the second chapter of international sagas and i introduced seth an up and coming pokemon trainer, please review i will have the next chapter, actually two chapters by next week or so... please bare with me it is going to get much more epic i just need to get through the beginning chapters and I'm pretty bad at writing the beginning but yeah review even if you didn't like it, tell me what i could do better or if you like it tell me whats good about it. i like constructive criticism. and if anyone knows any other good pokemon fanfics about anything but the anime please pm me or put the names in your review. oh and please i need ocs for like smaller adventures like for seth to battle. _


	3. Chapter 3: The haunting Past

_I Do not own Pokemon  
_Hello again, Dominato55565 here with another installment of the international Sagas series. As you may have seen in the last two chapters I am doing where I alternate between characters every other chapter. This chapter is being posted way later than i wanted to but school got in the way, and i had no time. This is slightly shorter than the last 2 but it is still long, about 2600 words in 6 pages. Again please review if you took your time to read all the way to this chapter even if you did not like it, i could use constructive criticism. Jimmy stars in this chapter and we begin to see more about Tochi and where they are going so its not the most action packed chapter but it may have its moments. Bare with me because this story will not really pick up until the reach where they are headed in about two Jimmy chapters from now. I needed to have some filler type things to make it not seem like they suddenly arrive to where they are going. Hopeyou enjoy this chapter:

_Ha I won't see this place till this is all over…but its not like I'm going to be gone for more than the time it took me to travel Hoen… Chances are I will run into Crystal with her duties and all, so it's not like i need to regret not hanging with her today…_ Jimmy and to chi stood on a hill top just to the North of New Bark town where it was tall enough that they could have a strained view of the northern part of town, squinting to be able to catch a glimpse of the Sea in the west that led across to the region of Kanto.

On the horizon to the east the sun barely visible over a sea of trees, dawn was evident as heat on a summer's day, revealing the effects the Blizzard like conditions help upon the earth.

A foot of snow covered any bare earth not shaded by trees, trees that still had green leaves lost a lost all of them due to the sudden iciness, others fell over as now downed trees littered the land scape. The sudden gusts of winds and wet, heavy snow had not scarred the beautiful forests but took a significant toll and effects would remain for years to come. Tochi picked up his pack and motioning for Jimmy to do the same inquired "You ready to go?"

Avoiding the question in an absent minded manner Jimmy just stood there staring in the direction of his hometown, his unmanageable hair blowing with the wind. pausing to reminisce for a few more seconds, Jimmy casually picked up his pack and stated simply

"Let's go, but first let's stop to eat I am starving!" Going from casual to immature in under 2 seconds, He began to run his hands over his stomach and slump over as if tired. _This kid is going to be a liability….Him and his stomach…. I can already tell… Its apparent that my new recruit doesn't know how to go more than half an hour without food… Is he really going to be able to handle what is to come? _Tochi sighed and simply raised his arm and whacked Jimmy on the back of the head, forcing him to cringe in pain and flush red with anger.

"What the hell was that for!" Yelled a now furious Jimmy, a child, immature and has no recollection of the reason that he was being . _Taking thing s way out of proportions I see, a simple slap on the wrist type reprimand should to be such a big deal….. man all i have here is a lump of clay, how the hell am i supposed to make a monument? _Tochi just gave a sly smile that most definitely relayed

"Immaturity to the max, you wouldn't understand" Jimmy cooled down a bit after a few more minutes of walking through densely forested hills, trudging through ankle deep snow, and scraped by branches and underbrush that would dump snow on the two travelers if disturbed.

_It's like an endless untouched wilderness….I wonder where we are going…I mean I'm not really there geographically but i do know generally where things are in Johto…. _In a small outburst of an epiphany jimmy muttered to no one in particular, "If I'm not mistaken….."

Thinking for a moment,then looking out at the sea of forested hills. For another moment he thought out the map of Johto. _Well if I'm not mistaken, then we are headed toward...Gah why are we going this way?_

_ "_Tochi why are we headed towards the mountains on the border?" Is there something on route 46 that we need to do or see o whatever?" Finally in a more serious tone Jimmy asked confounded as to what lay on the road before him, running his hands on his hair to get that annoying strip out of his eyes and waited for a response from a not so talkative traveling companion.

It took five minutes but suddenly Tochi stopped on the top of a medium sized hill, and Jimmy could clearly see depression flood his face. _Sheesh what's his problem? all i asked is where we are going and he gets all depressed, and i thought he was emotionless…. _Staring down at the ground Tochi began to formulate his reply.

"It was a few weeks ago…'' Stoping for a few moment as if to be reciting a horrifying event, but evidently he got over it again and could proceed with his speech, "it was a routine mission to find the Imperials base… but that mission proved to be fatal due to the fact that I left the base leaving only a quarter of my men….To our hours when we got back from a successful mission….. They had stormed our base and killed every sing person inside and were waiting for our return…. we fought with severe casualties on both side detailing a massacre of over 100 people, not innocent but people… Our remaining members disbanded… Bodies everywhere… I couldn't take it i had to get away… so for a time I considered quitting before i got more people killed….." Now totally confounded Jimmy looked at Tochi and questioned,

"But what does that have that ties into where we are going… its great that your sharing the darkness of your past and all but eave the past behind you…All that dwelling on it will do is depress you.."

Jack Frost nipped at them in a wintry icy wind in their faces, an eerie silence was coupled with cold gusts of winds that made it all the more empty. The sum was no up and over the horizon emanating light in every direction but it was still too cold to melt any of the snow that blanketed as far as the eye can see.

Jimmy looked at Tochi for a minute only to be disappointed by his still depressed face frozen in despair as the bleak countryside that surrounded the travelers. _Getting answers from this guy is worse than talking to a mime…. At least I know a mime isn't obligated to speak….._

The Sun was halfway above the Horizon, and Tochi still had not continued his response, forcing Jimmy to give out a groan that represented the vain from his preceding question. There was no doubt that he was not getting through to the depressed Tochi. Suddenly bird Pokemon could be seen flying out of the trees, forming standard V formations, and heading south towards warmer lands.

The sky darkened with clouds of pidgey, noctowl, and various other birds found in eastern Johto, creating a night like atmosphere that seemed to render the work of the rising sun to vain. The screeches emanating from those pokemon filled the silence that preceded, but did nothing to lighten the mood that plagued Tochi.

In a flash a thought came to Jimmy's mind as to how to break depression. _ Well here is a way… but is it a good enough…_ Giving a sly smile, Jimmy finally made his conclusion. Putting down his bag he proceeded to take out a Pokeball that housed his volcanic powerhouse that was Exbo, and threw it to release the Black and yellow wolverine pokemon. Exbo looked around the desolate surroundings as if to gauge the situation, noticing Tochi's depressed face, he suddenly understood his purpose and turned to its trainer for further instruction.

Kicking dirt and snow at his feet, jimmy exclaimed in an exited manner, that stemmed from his new found situation fixer,

"Hey Tochi how about a pokemon battle, I'm revving to have one after a long weekend of work, and you know I can't have you moping around all day like that…."

He looked at his traveling companion biting his lip, wondering if it was going to work or simply depress Tochi even more. Cold gusts of wind made trees sway in the wind,, making the scene seem even more desolate and un-welcoming. Tochi had to grab his hood in order to keep it from falling back and allowing cold to rush at his head.

"Dude don't allow that kind of shit to get to your head….. Have some fun once in a while…" Jimmy pleaded his case yet again, but was going to say something when he noticed a change in expression in Tochi. Clenching his fists and cringing, veins were showing on his forehead as he grabbed Jimmy by the neck, throwing him against a tree, Jimmy's body shaken during the impact.

"Bastard" He yelled while holding jimmy by the neck and screaming in a rage of fury red in the face, "you are nieve enough to think of this shit as a game?! I should abandon any thought of trusting you as an ally, your nothing but a snot nosed kid!"

During the whole procession Exbo had stood there growling, muscles tense, ready to attack if his trainer was in any grave danger. He knew that Jimmy would not want him to interfere, unless he was being attacked by an enemy, but that did not give expo the reason to stand down here. What if this other boy became an enemy, or went on a rage so large that he tried to kill Jimmy? Exbo would not stand for that and decided to break protocol if need be.

Eyes wide with fear, and shaking from the shock of what procured from a simple request, all Jimmy's thoughts were frozen, making a quick thinking way out impossible. After a few moments of both of them shaking, one in anger the other in fright, the veins on Tochi's forehead began to subside, his face became a normal hue of tan, and ha loosened his gip on Jimmy's neck, who gratefully moved Tochi's arm away and took a step back. Picking up his hat, which had fallen to the ground as he had been thrown against the tree, he wiped the snow and dirt off of it and waited for an explanation.

The waves of birds that had flooded the skies half an hour ago had all but disappeared over the horizon leaving the skies clear. Now half way up in the sky, the Sun eminated light in every direction illuminating the landscape of now white forested hills that extended into the distance.

Tochi sighed and then began an apologetic explanation of his actions,

"Im usually inclined to reserve my judgments of people, but your just such an in your face kind of person that I was forced to judge you on a whim…" He gave a small smile as if to mock his out of character actions. Jimmy simply stood there narrowing his eyes and crumpling his forehead. Realizing the confusion he had created, Tochi continued by saying,

"Hey you know what, now that i think about it, battleing you is a great idea….We will be able to gauge each other's strengths and weaknesses… So how bout it? Lets fight right here and right now, one pokemon each…" Tochi had a whole demeanor change and was now in a more exited, battle hungry mode seen in most trainers. reaching into his black gym bag type backpack, he took out a poke ball, releasing its contents. A black creature that looked like a cross between a dog and the Devil came out on to the field with a fierce look in its eyes.

With ten times the enthusiasm, Jimmy looked at Exbo who nodded, taking its placee across from Houdoom in the small clearing. Battle ready, he released a jet of flames from his neck and lower back, melting snow and charring the earth. Without any further adue, Tochi commanded his pokemon to attack with body slam, the devil dog responding by rushing at Exbo to attack. _Wow he wastes almost no time... _

The battle was clearly going to be very blunt, without trash talk or any extra speech, it was simply a battle. The black and yellow wolverine did not need to to be told to doge by its trainer, and it jumped to the right before the impact releasing a jet of fire for good measure. Without wasting any time, Tochi yelled,

"Ok now Houndoom shadow ball!" The torrent of fire barely missed Houndoom as it turned around and released a black ball at its opponent, hitting its mark dead on. The pokemon proceeded to fall to the ground but before it hit it did a procedure that Jmmy had tirelessly trained it to do.

"Exbo before you hit the ground, remember to do rollout" Jimmy yelled as typhlosion hit the ground while entering a roll, cushioning some of the impact. Rolling at ramming speed toward the devil dog, it hit send houdoom flying back toward a tree. Houndoom simply shook it off and tensed waiting for the next move.

"Now Exbo… Use Eruption!" The Typhlosion stopped rollout, and rustled its fur to create a fiery explosion that sent flames and rocks flying at Houndoom. Unprepared for this,Houndoom had the mindset now that it was going to lose, but before it consider any more its trainer exclaimed,

"Houndoom dig now!" No more words said, and before the attack engulfed Houndoom, the devil like dog fled into the ground, appearing again by hitting Typhlosion square in the stomach, sending it into a tree. Typlosion scrambled to get up, but was quickly retired to its ball by Jimmy. The battle wasn't really over then and there, but Jimmy knew that Houndoom's next attack would finish Exbo, so it was pointless to continue.

"Good job Exbo, even though we lost you did pretty good." Jimmy sighed, wishing he had won but calm even thou he lost. "So I take it your a dog trainer?" He asked as he was zipping his bag back up after putting Exbo's poke ball back in it. Doing the same with his Houndoom, Tochi replied with a snort of laughter that was typical for when a person would think of something veing guessed about them was funny..

"Who would have guessed that you actually have a mature side? Well anyway yes, why yes I am a dog trainer, and that is one of the reasons I am in Johto…And about your question from earlier, We are headed for cerulean city, because a certain someone that i think would be an asset to our organization is rumored to be going there.."

Jimmy's stomach flipped as he realized that a certain someone else was supposed to be there too in two weeks, and that certain someone was not one he wanted to run into for the next eternity or so. "So Cerulean city, home to the beautiful, talented gym leader Misty, hmmm sounds like a plan….Maybe I could re-challenge her as you find that person?" Tochi just gave a snort of laughter in response, obviously Jimmy had no idea what he signed up for. The two picked up their packs and began to continue through the hills of eastern Johto en-route to Cerulean city.

"So who is this person that you really want to meet, are they famous?" Asked jimmy as they continued to walk, who looked questionably at Tochi.

"Kinda, but i know what your thinking, no its not misty so don't get your hopes up!" The reply came to a disappointed Jimmy who after that remained silent and let the journey continue without any other interruptions of noise.

Authors Notes:

Ok this chapter we find out that they are headed to cerulean city, and like i said that will happen around chapter 7 or 9, i just need some traveling chapters. Please review because i need criticism or know what was good about the story. I thank my reviewers especially JapanDreamer09 who had helped to point out that my Story needed a lot of grammatical and formatting cleanup. I am working on editing the second chapter but barely have time so I don't know when that will happen. The Next chapter I hope to write by friday or this weekend so that I get my quota of 2 chapters per week.


End file.
